edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ressha Sentai ToQEdger
Ressha Sentai ToQEdger 'is the second compilation work by Casimus Prime and BulkPrime . Unlike the first, which was a Kamen Rider work, this one is a Sentai piece. Also, this piece is also an episode of Me and The Eds: 2085. Plot The episode opens 3 years after the events of Kamen Rider: All Ed Riders vs Dia Kid Shocker. Edd ponders at why a Sentai hero helped them out when they are clearly Kamen Riders. Eddy thinks they should take it as it is. Ed heads down to the train yard to check the status of a shipment of weapons that are supposed to arrive by train, he asks Eddy to come to help him with the unloading of the cargo. Upon the train's arrival, Eddy notices something strange about the markings on the engine. They unload the cargo, but are soon attacked by a monster made out of broken train parts. A mysterious engineer notices them and gives them each a bracelet and a small engine. He states that, by combining them, they can transform into Sentai warriors. Heading his advice, they insert the engines into the brace, turning into ToQgers 3 and 4. Using their combined strengths, they defeat him. They report back to the house to explain thier findings. Edd explains he had found a similar version, but in blue. Ilana also comments stating she had found one in pink with the number 5. They wonder who found the red one with number 1, but no one speaks up. On the other side of town, in the woods, Danny meditates. He senses an enemy approaching and Gosei Changes into Gosei Knight to fend him off. After defeating the enemy, he proclaims that more are coming, and must help the Eds. Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Ilana arrive into town and notice that same enemy that GoseiKnight dealt with. Allbeit excited to see him, the gang requests they get help. Prime steps in saying there's only one way to win, and that's to work together. He pulls out a red engine with the number 1 on it, making a pun on who else would get the job. The 5 of them henshin into the ToQgers and go to battle. Using their combined abilities, they take him down. However, he soon revives and grows much larger, forcing them to activate thier mecha and combine into ToQ-Oh. Danny realizes that he will not be easy enough for the 5 of them alone, so he attaches his header as an attachemnt, forming Gosei ToQ-Oh. With the combined strength of two series', they defeat him. The episode ends with Edd stating the obvious that more enemies are soon to come. Quotes *'Prime: There's only one way we're taking this guy down. And that's together. (pulls the red Ressha out of his pocket) *'Edd': The red Ressha. *'Prime': Who else do you think would be your Red Ranger. *'Eddy': Enough small talk. (They activate their ToQ Braces) *'All': ToQ Change! *'Prime': ToQ 1! *'Edd': ToQ 2! *'Eddy': ToQ 3! *'Ed': ToQ 4 *'Ilana': ToQ 5! *'Danny': GoseiKnight! *'Prime': Riding the rails of victory! Ressha Sentai.... *'All': ToQger! Trivia *Eddy breaks the controversy of ToQger by becoming the Yellow ToQger, who is actually a female in the series. *Prime can be seen wearing a costume t-shirt styled after GokaiRed, hinting a potential release of Kaizoku Senati Edkaiger.